Krosar
Krosar is a deceased Toa that was once a member of the elite Special Forces Toa. Biography Krosar originated from a weapons manufacturing island, where he labored to make swords and guns daily. One day, he was tasked with sailing a load of weapons across the sea to the Southern Continent. When he arrived on the continent, he brought the weapons to another company and received payment for it. Instead of bringing the payment back to his boss like he was supposed to, he kept the money and lived on the Southern Continent for a long time. Often times, Krosar could not keep himself out of trouble, as he gambled, visited bars, and bet on illegal Rahi fights on a regular basis. This usually got him fined or put in jail. Krosar decided to begin a new life after he felt unsatisfied with the things he did in his past. He trained his strength and skills for many days, until finally he decided to join the Order of Mata Nui. After traveling to Daxia, he was tested by a few Order agents and brought to Helryx to officially be accepted into the Order and turned into a Toa. Not long after, he was ordered to vist a weapons manufacturer and shut it down, as it was operating illegally. To Krosar's surprise, the manufacturing facility was the same one he'd worked at when he was a Matoran. He traveled to the island and conversed with his old boss about shutting the facility down. When the boss diagreed, he was arrested and brought to a prison. Later on, Krosar became a member of the Special Forces Toa after much difficult testing. He and the rest of the team traveled to Karda Nui in search of a missing Makuta. Karda Nui was attacked by a group of Makuta, including the missing one (Volitus). After helping the Av-Matoran put out a fire set by the Makuta, they set off to find the rogue Makuta group. A storm steered Krosar and the team off course, and they came ashore to an unknown island, where they were attacked by a bounty hunter named Inix. Krosar entered the bounty hunter's air transport with his team and flew off for Karda Nui, where a massive Makuta invasion was taking place. Krosar was captured by two Makuta and brutally killed. When the invasion was over, the Special Forces Toa saved his body and gave him a proper funeral on Daxia. Abilities and Traits Krosar was able to control fire and use special fire powers, such as fire blasts, as he was a Toa of Fire. His armor is very strong, but could be damaged easily if it was hit in specific places. Krosar also had the ability to camouflage himself and temporarily blend in with his surroundings. As a Matoran, Krosar was careless and tempramental. When he became a Toa, he swore to keep himself out of trouble and live a good life. He tried to be as helpful as possible, but he occasionally felt angry and annoyed when things did not turn out how he planned. Stats Mask and Tools Krosar wore the Kanohi Charex, mask of camouflage. His main weapon is called the Shard blade. He crafted this weapon himself. Sharp, pointed spikes protrude on every surface of the blade, save for a small, dagger-like appendage mounted to the bottom. Appearances *The Omega Hunt Trivia *He was originally planned to be a Toa of Gravity. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Special Forces Toa